


It All Circles Back

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, For a Friend, Humor, M/M, Maybe a little OOC, One Shot, i don’t really like stucky, so this is a strange thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s Steve and Bucky’s first Christmas as a couple, and before any shenanigans can ensue, they decide to soak in a little alone time.





	It All Circles Back

**Author's Note:**

> okay i wrote this for a friend of mine (love u jay mwah) n i think it’s a good idea! still don’t like stucky tho my b
> 
> enjoy!!!

Christmastime at Avengers Tower is always an adventure. Whether it’s a small gathering, a large one, or that Christmas where Thor decided he should bring all of Asgard, all celebrations at the Tower were always memorable occasions.

This Christmas, in particular, is extra special, mostly because it’s the first Christmas Steve and Bucky are spending together, as a couple.

They’ve spent Christmas together before; back in the twentieth century, on Christmas Eve, Steve would come over Bucky’s apartment for a feast. Well, if half a ham, a couple of apples, and a slice of pie counted as a feast. 

Still, Bucky would light his small, charred fireplace ablaze, and they would sit on the old grey couch in front of the fire, smiles content and stomachs just barely full. The warmth would radiate into the rest of the room, and Bucky’s face would glow with the flame and his emotions, making his the prettiest sight that Steve had ever seen. He pushed those emotions deep down and prayed to God that they never saw the light of day.

Of course, those emotions are out now. After the fiasco in Washington, where Steve fought his old friend (and secret love), he wasn’t himself. Sam and Nat helped, sure, but it still felt like something was missing.

Because something was missing, it had a metal arm and was named after a president. 

Bucky had broken through the mind control and was finally himself again when he approached Steve, asking him if they could talk.

After a tearful reunion, Steve tentatively asked Tony if Bucky could move into the Tower. It was Avengers Tower by then, and after careful consideration (and a lot of begging on Steve’s part), Tony said yes.

It wasn’t like Tony was in charge, but it was his building, and Steve wanted his approval before anyone else’s. It didn’t feel right unless everyone was on board.

It was around Halloween that Steve finally revealed his feelings to Bucky; that he hasn’t stopped thinking about his since he woke up from the ice, that he had loved him since 1940. Bucky, to Steve’s surprise, felt the same way, and so their relationship began.

A couple of days before Christmas Day, Steve and Bucky sat together on one of the sleek white couches in the common room. With no one else around, Steve had his right arm around Bucky’s shoulder, his boyfriend pressed against his side, eyes closed.

“Buck,” Steve says, nudging the weight on him.

“Just resting my eyes.” Bucky murmurs, not bothering to move in the slightest.

Steve chuckles to himself, watching the fire that was in front of them. Above the fireplace, a large television was mounted on the wall, a piece of technology that probably costs more than Steve’s life.

After a couple of minutes of content ness, Bucky stirs, then sits up straight and yawns, arms shooting in the air to stretch. He turns to look at Steve, who’s watching him with fondness present in his eyes.

“Stop watching me, you dork,” Bucky says, lightly swatting Steve with his metal hand. He’s learned to control his strength; Steve hazily realizes as he catches the hand, pulling Bucky on top of him.

“Hey!” Bucky says, using his right arm (and Steve’s chest) to push himself up so that he’s leaning over Steve, their faces inches apart.

“Yes?” Steve hums, fingers moving to play with the bottom of Bucky’s shirt.

Bucky merely scowls at him until Steve reaches up to press their lips together, mouths moving in sync for a couple of seconds before Bucky pulls back, smiling.

“What?” Steve says, confused.

Bucky’s smile grows wider. “Nothing. I’m just happy. This is everything I’ve ever wanted.”

The corners of Steve’s mouth turn upwards, and he sits up, Bucky sliding off of him until they’re just two dudes sitting on a couch together. Two dudes in love.

“I’m happy too, Buck. And I can't wait to spend our first Christmas together, here, with all our friends and-“

“Okay, this is way too sappy,” Bucky says, cutting Steve off. “When you get your gift, then you can cry. Okay?”

Steve blinks at him. “We were supposed to get each other gifts?”

Bucky narrows his eyes, and Steve lets the moment hang in the air a little longer before his face breaks out into a smile, causing Bucky to scowl again.

“I’m kidding, of course I got you a gift. It’s Christmas, after all.”

“Damn right it’s Christmas,” Bucky grumbles.

Steve takes notice in the fact that Bucky looks adorable when annoyed, and immediately tells him so, resulting in Bucky to scowl even more.

“That’s degrading.” He says, and Steve laughs.

“Yeah, okay. Come here; the fire’s warm.”

After Bucky (reluctantly) cuddles up to Steve again, they both realize that they’re sitting on a couch, in front of a fire, just like all those years ago in that ramshackle apartment in Brooklyn. 

Steve points this out, and Bucky hums in acknowledgment.

A few minutes later, Bucky turns his head to kiss Steve, then murmurs, “Merry Christmas, Stevie” against his lips.

“Merry Christmas, Buck,” Steve whispers back, smiling.

He could get used to this.

In front of the couple, the fire crackles quietly, symbolizing a moment forever frozen in time.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed especially u jamie ily so so much!!!


End file.
